


Tell Me What Do You Want Me To Say

by Nemeryal



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bitterness, Deadly Premonition, Future Character Death, Hope, Hopeless ending, Male Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cosa ti ha mostrato?”<br/>Stark storse le labbra e deviò lo sguardo dal riflesso liquido di Rogers sul vetro: l’eco della loro discussione era ancora troppo vivida, perché fosse permesso guardarsi direttamente negli occhi. La finestra era stata una valida alternativa.<br/>“Un errore.” Ammise Tony.<br/>Bastò quella piccola confessione: la bocca si macchiò di mastice nauseante, le arcate dentarie si incollarono, il respiro sprofondò nei polmoni e provocò un amaro, acido, corrosivo scuotersi di viscere.<br/>“Un errore che sono intenzionato a non commettere e a prevenire con tutte le mie forze.” <br/>Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time.<br/>[ The Avengers: Age of Ultron ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What Do You Want Me To Say

**Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono  
La storia è scritta senza fine di lucro alcuno.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Tell me what do you want me to say**

«We don’t know what the Maximoff kid is showing him.»

«I don’t know what she showed  ** _you_**. It’s enough to make you do something stupid.»

 

Una fattoria.  
Tra tutte le proprietà che Clint poteva mettere loro a disposizione…Una  _fattoria_.   
Tony si era immaginato un bunker sotterraneo anti-atomico, un rifugio sottomarino, un covo incassato nella roccia di qualche sperduta catena montuosa. Gli sarebbe andato bene persino un locale nascosto sotto un  _barber-shop_ , non era un tipo schizzinoso, lui, quando si trattava di salvare la pelle.  
E invece..Una  _fattoria_.  
Un campo di sterminata erba verdolina, punteggiata di bianco quando l’alba ne accarezzava la terminazione filamentosa; una muraglia di abeti sempreverdi faceva da confine, un orizzonte sfumato di montagne grossolane, sbozzate; un costante soffio di vento carico di neve gelava le narici e picchiettava i polmoni di microscopici cristalli di ghiaccio.  
La fattoria era un casolare di legno, dotata di pochi e necessari ambienti, di un tetto a spiovente in lastre di ardesia nera e comignolo di pietra. L’interno sembrava il set di un film natalizio visto e rivisto, col camino, le panche intagliate, il tavolo robusto, il lavabo di pietra e le tende a scacchi raccolte come trecce, dinanzi alle finestre riparate da persiane verderame.   
Non fosse stato per il motivo che li aveva condotti fin lì, una vacanza nel cottage italiano sarebbe stata la manna dal cielo. Cosa esisteva di più rilassante del frinire degli aghi e delle foglie oltre i vetri appannati di brina? Il fuoco che scoppiettava e faceva le fusa, una coperta a quadrati rossi e viola gettata sulle spalle, due o tre viti, un paio di bulloni, arnesi vari, il Paradiso.   
Non era da escludersi che Clint li avesse portati fin lì proprio perché l’atmosfera ritemprasse i nervi scoperti e curasse le ferite ancora sanguinanti. Per dare il tempo a tutti loro di fare i conti con se stessi e con l’accozzaglia nervosa di visioni con cui la sclerata rossa aveva ingolfato loro il cervello.  
Non si parlava di Natasha, beninteso. Natasha non aveva proferito parola e aveva preferito sparire per un po’. In silenzio, in punta di piedi.  
A passo di danza.  
“Cosa ti ha mostrato?”  
Tony non trasalì.   
Sapeva che Steve era sulla soglia della sala da almeno dieci minuti: ne aveva scorto il riflesso scivolare languido sulla finestra, la silhouette dai rigagnoli luminosi del lampadario.  
Inoltre lo conosceva abbastanza da prevedere le sue mosse in anticipo –Bhè, quasi tutte. Il pezzo di legno rotto a mani nude era stata una straniante ed inaspettata presa di posizione. Lo aveva sconcertato, ovviamente, ma era stato un gesto abbastanza plateale da poter essere usato come pretesto per deviare l’attenzione su qualcosa non fossero le parole taglienti del Capitano.   
Taglienti e ragionevoli.  
Dannatamente ragionevoli.   
“Non sono affari tuoi, Rogers.”  
L’altro appoggiò la spalla contro lo stipite massiccio, contraendo la mascella e provocando un guizzo livido sul volto già tirato per la preoccupazione. Tony avrebbe scommesso uno spallaccio dell’armatura che lo stomaco di Steve fosse divenuto un ammasso, ritorcimento a fiocco di sensi colpa, voglia di prenderlo a pugni, consapevolezza di essere nel giusto, e sincero affetto, profonda amicizia.   
“Devo chiamare Pepper per renderla edotta sulla situazione?”  
“Siamo in un cottage italiano a spaccare legna come boscaioli canadesi, vuoi  _davvero_  alimentare  _ulteriormente_  non richieste voci sul nostro conto?”  
“ _Io_  stavo spaccando la legna, tu stavi guardando mentre spaccavo la legna.”  
“Questa puntualizzazione non aiuta a rendere meno strano il contesto, ne sei consapevole, vero?”  
Tony si chiese se il suono appena sentito fosse il mormorare del vento o la risata del Capitano. Preferì portarsi la tazza di caffè alle labbra e mettere da parte qualunque tentativo di cercare una risposta soddisfacente.  
“Cosa ti ha mostrato?”  
Stark storse le labbra e deviò lo sguardo dal riflesso liquido di Rogers sul vetro: l’eco della loro discussione era ancora troppo vivida, perché fosse permesso guardarsi direttamente negli occhi. La finestra era stata una valida alternativa.  
“Un errore.” Ammise Tony.  
Bastò quella piccola confessione: la bocca si macchiò di mastice nauseante, le arcate dentarie si incollarono, il respiro sprofondò nei polmoni e provocò un amaro, acido, corrosivo scuotersi di viscere.   
“Un errore che sono intenzionato a non commettere e  a prevenire con tutte le mie forze.”   
“Non puoi cambiare il futuro. E’ più difficile che mutare il corso del passato.” replicò Steve e la voce era forte, sicura e calda – _Mostrami un lato oscuro, Steve, mostrami una debolezza cui aggrapparmi per aver fiducia nelle tue parole e nel tuo Credo. Un appiglio a qualcosa che ti renda umano al par mio, al pari di tutti, una macchia, qualcosa, qualunque cosa che non sia Idolo e Divinità, radioso e accecante._  
 _Irraggiungibile._  
“Qualcuno qui ha guardato Doctor Who.”  
“Sei meglio di così, Tony. Sei molto più di un trucchetto sfigato e una battutaccia.”  
L’ombra del Capitano tremolò e scomparve, una fiammella d’acqua che ad ogni bagliore s’increspa e si contrae, si stende e si allunga.  
Tony deglutì. Due rughe graffiarono gli angoli delle palpebre socchiuse, una linea arzigogolata marchiò a fuoco l’incontrarsi delle sopracciglia corrugate.   
“Ho visto il cimitero di Arlington e una statua commemorativa.” Bisbigliò ai cerchi concentrici che esplodevano dentro la tazza e si frangevano ai bordi, in spumarole marrone chiaro “Ho visto il tuo corpo disteso su un lettino d’ospedale. Mi sono visto piangere sopra di esso, sopra di te, meno di un uomo, peggio di un mostro. Ho visto il tuo addome bucato da una pallottola.”   
Serrò la mascella ed un singulto furioso gli saltò alla gola, rendendo le sue parole affilate e metalliche, ferro bollente battuto a ripetizione come una campana a lutto.  
“Qualunque cosa farò in futuro,  _non varrà mai la pena_  della tua morte.”


End file.
